


Hay

by baeberiibungh



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caring Hannibal Lecter, Cute, Domesticity, Feeding, Fluff, I love dem fuckers, Love, M/M, Post S3, Sick Fic, Sick Will, Sweet, slight age play, taking care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will snuffles like a wet dog and rubs his red nose into the tissue, feeling very sick and wanting Hannibal to come and fuss over him…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hay

It’s that time of the year. Wind that blows dust that settles everywhere in the house, no matter how well Hannibal cleans, blowing without giving a fuck. Will would like to help too but he is too busy sneezing at the rooms at large. And it is ironic as fuck that Will, with bazillion dog hair usually decorating him, chooses to get allergic over new spring. Hannibal is doing something in the kitchen, making some kind of soup probably, while Will sits on the bed, leaning against the headboard and honking his nose every now and then into the packet of tissues while a pile of them overflows from the basket that Hannibal placed beside him just hours ago.

Will is down with hay fever. His throat is parched and scratchy and his voice is all hoarse. He had a headache and hates light at the moment. He is sneezing or coughing, his chest actually feeling rheumy and his nose is completely blocked while running like a clear spring at the same time. It is always like this at this time of the year, Will struggling to feed himself and his dogs while he slinks to his bed and the bathroom, eating cans and cans of chicken noodle soup and tomato soup and more soup till he is fairly sick of soup. The meds take some time to take affect and Will always turns into a poor little lump of phlegm and sweat by then.

Except that this time, Hannibal is with him. Hannibal who sat by him while he sweated like a pig and coughed and coughed till his ribs hurt; sneezed till he peed a little and once even farted with the force of his sneezes. Hannibal had already brought him medicines and soothing balm that Hannibal deftly applied to Will’s chest without tickling him while running his hands so nicely across his back. Hannibal even rubbed him down once, taking off all of his sweaty clothes and then cleaning him with a wet cloth before tucking him into the bed naked for a nap. That was the first time Will slept well since he got ill. 

But he is awake now and Will snuffles like a wet dog and rubs his red nose into the tissue, feeling very sick and wanting Hannibal to come and fuss over him. His fever is back again, making him shiver minutely as he burrows into the blankets covering him. He wishes that Hannibal was near him so that he would burrow into Hannibal instead and then suddenly Hannibal is. Will hears the clank of the bowl of soup being kept on the bedside table and Hannibal getting in the bed beside Will. Will looks on groggily, his spectacles somewhere as Hannibal checks his temperature with the back of his hand – so cold and nice.

Hannibal pulls a willing and grumpy Will to his side, picks up the bowl of soup and starts feeding him in small bits. Will eats it grudgingly, his mouth feeling bitter and the soup kind of gross, but Hannibal made it for him and Hannibal always makes the best kind of soup ever. So he eats every spoonful, pausing only twice to sip water from the glass that Hannibal had brought over as well. When Will had enough, he shoved his head into Hannibal’s shoulder with a whine and demands, without one word out of his mouth, that Hannibal stay with him and pet him and just fuss some more.

Hannibal of course is a master at everything Will, so he wraps his hands over Will’s shoulder and pulls him close before pulling the blankets over the both of them. Will knows that were he a better man, he would have asked Hannibal to stay away in case he gets ill too, but he is too selfish and only wants to hold onto Hannibal as he tries to sleep. Will also knows that he is acting a tad childish perhaps, all pouting lips and non verbal noises to communicate, but, as Hannibal starts running his hand through Will’s sweaty and oily hair, somehow managing to lessen his headache magically, Will simply cannot bring himself to act quite like an adult anymore.

Will dozes off again and when he wakes this time, his nose much clearer on one side at least and not flowing like an open tap, Hannibal is still sitting by his side, pressed to Will’s loose body, awake and just sitting, not doing anything. Will slowly gets off him, and Hannibal trails his hands over Will till Will is standing by the bed in his drawstring pyjamas and his thin undershirt. Hannibal makes no move to move, only looks on as Will stretches like a cat and smacks his lips a few times. He pulls his undershirt to his face and takes a sniff only to make a face at it and complain to Hannibal that, “I smell awful Hanni.”

Hannibal smiles at that before letting out a small laugh. He says, “How about a nice bath then Will? Would you like that?”

Will nods, still fuzzy from his sleep enough for him to rub his knuckles into his eyes and scratch at his belly, standing on the spot till Hannibal gets off the bed and then helps taking Will’s clothes off. Will steps out of the pyjamas, holding onto Hannibal’s shoulders and only then does he head to the bathroom, standing under the showerhead for a quick bath. Will likes his water neutral, neither too hot nor too cold and by the time he is done scrubbing his body and shampooing his hair, he feels much better, not so sick or weak anymore. Hoping that taking care of him did not make Hannibal sick too, Will got out, toweled dry, put on clothes and peered into the bed that was hidden by the canopy on the side of the bathroom.

Hannibal was sitting on the bed again, clean sheets newly set on the bed, everything from before with Will’s sweat stains missing and Hannibal looking as pleased as patient. Will immediately gets on the bed, straddles Hannibal and kisses him, with quick darts of tongues and the soft touch of lips. Will pulled back to whisper, “Thank you for looking after me Hannibal.”

Hannibal gives an enigmatic smile at Will then, this man that he loves with the depth of his being, and says, “What else would I want to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeated. Hay fever sucks, fuck you have fever. Unbetaed. Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos are so so welcome.


End file.
